Que dolor al verte
by Mariposa Negra
Summary: El funeral despues de la triste muerte de Hinata, donde ella misma...se da cuenta de su gran error [Epílogo]
1. Chapter 1

**Que dolor al verte **

Hn…de nada le servia llorar…todas sus oportunidades se habían ido junto con sus sonrisas y el brillo de sus ojos. Sabia...sabia que tarde o temprano eso pasaría pero no quería aceptarlo…era tan doloroso… pero no podía culpar a nadie mas que a si misma… siempre quedaría con la duda de ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho que lo quiero?...el hubiera no existe y ella lo sabia aun ahora mas que nada pero solo le quedaba aparentar alegría y decirle "felicidades" a la persona que mas amaba…

Se encontraba en su habitación terminando de alistarse, llevaba un kimono de color azul claro con flores lavandas grabadas en el, el obi era de color morado oscuro y el cordón que lo ata de color azul oscuro. Se estaba poniendo un toque de maquillaje solo un poco de color en los labios y sombra en los ojos, ató su cabello ya mas largo (ahora tenia 23 años) en una cebolla con unos mechones de cabello en la cara pues no alcanzaban a atarse con el peinado. A pesar de su apariencia su rostro se notaba triste y unas ojeras bajo los ojos a causa del insomnio pues desde que se había enterado de que la boda de el y Sakura no había podido conciliar el sueño mas aparte lloraba por las noches, nadie excepto sus antiguos compañeros de equipo lo habían notado pues ellos fueron los primeros en saber lo que sentía hacia Naruto.

Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa al menos ya parecía creíble después de todo había tenido que aprender a fingir esas sonrisas desde que sakura y naruto empezaron a ser novios. La verdad aunque sonara muy egoísta no quería asistir a la boda pues solo verlos juntos le dolía aun mas pero los demás sospecharían y a pesar de todo ella era amiga de Naruto y tenía que apoyarlo… si…una amiga es lo único que ella podría llegar a ser ahora. Tomo su bolso y bajo para encontrarse con Neji y su hermana Hanabi.

Llegaron a la iglesia una hora antes del evento pues sakura le había pedido de favor a Tenten, Ino y a ella que la ayudaran a vestirse. Al entrar se topo con un naruto muy nervioso que se disculpo en seguida por estar a punto de tirar a Hinata ella solo le sonrió pero dentro estaba llorando… ya que después de eso jamás podría volverlo a ver a los ojos… se disculpo y fue al cuarto donde estaba vistiéndose Sakura quien cuando entro la abrazo y le agradeció por ir a ayudarla y le dijo que estaba muy nerviosa, una vez lista Sakura, Tenten, Ino y Hinata se sentaron enfrente para ver de cerca de los novios.

Una vez empezada la música Naruto camino hasta donde estaba el Sacerdote, iba vestido con una yukata de color negro, una vez que la novia entro todos se quedaron en silencio al ver a la radiante novia en un kimono blanco con los hombros un poco descubiertos y un chal de color blanco con brillos y bordados de flores en el, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño con algunos mechones de cabello en la cara y un hermoso collar con una flor sakura, detestaba pensarlo pero…se veía hermosa.

Las lagrimas empezaron a juntarse en sus ojos pero no…no debía dejarlas salir…tenía que ser fuerte, ella siempre había imaginado una boda así con Naruto, tanto que le entristecía el hecho de verlo con una de sus amigas…pero después de todo ella lo había negado…unos días antes de anunciar su boda, Sakura le había preguntado si ella seguía queriendo a Naruto, ella lo había negado pues sabía que Naruto y Sakura eran novios pero no quería que ellos se sintieran mal por su culpa, le dijo "iye sakura-san yo solo siento admiración por naruto-kun" mientras le daba una sonrisa muy bien fingida, ella quería lo mejor para su naruto-kun…pero bien sabía que no era de ella y menos ahora…que estaban apunto de unir sus vidas para siempre y ella no podría hacer nada para impedirlo.

Una vez que Sakura llego al altar junto con Naruto la música se detuvo y este la miraba sonrojado mientras le susurraba en el oído "estas hermosa" con lo cual se sonrojo y sonrío, el sacerdote comenzó a hablar y todos se quedaron en silencio. No podía hablar porque sabía que si abría la boca empezaría a sollozar, se mordió el labio mientras los veía sonriéndose el uno al otro con sus manos juntas…que envidia…nunca había tenido ese sentimiento pero ahora daría todo para poder estar en el lugar de Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura ¿aceptas como esposo a Uzumaki Naruto para amarlo y respetarlo en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?" apretó los puños mientras Sakura veía a Naruto con una sonrisa y decía "acepto", mientras naruto colocaba un anillo en uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda. "Uzumaki Naruto ¿aceptas como esposa a Haruno Sakura para amarla y respetarla en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?", apretó un poco mas sus puños causando unas leves marcas en la palma de sus manos, mientras imaginaba a Naruto diciendo que no aceptaba porque no la quería, cuando Naruto dijo "acepto" y Sakura le ponía un anillo en uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda y le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Todo se derrumbo…el había aceptado… la había aceptado como esposa, aunque no sabía porque le sorprendía si desde hace tanto que el estaba enamorado de Sakura.

"Quien no este de acuerdo con esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre" se mordió con mas fuerza el labio provocando que sangrara quería pararse y gritarle a Naruto todo lo que sentía por el y que no aceptara… que no se casará pero…sería inútil el había aceptado a Sakura…y ella no podría cambiar nada ahora…y eso la frustraba "Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia".

Naruto se acerco a Sakura mientras tomaba una de sus manos y con la otra le acariciaba el rostro mientras se acercaban poco a poco. Cerró sus blancos ojos, no podría soportar verlo…no quería verlo…no quería aceptarlo…quería pensar que todo era un mal sueño…una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría en su cama a un lado de Naruto…pero no era así, era la realidad, la cruda realidad para ella, al cerrar los ojos las lagrimas que estuvo reteniendo salieron, escucho un grito de emoción de parte de los presentes y abrió los ojos viendo que la pareja ya se había besado "Que lo que Dios une hoy no lo separe el hombre, que Dios este con ustedes", lagrimas salían sin cesar de sus ojos, Tenten tocó su hombro haciendo que ella volteara, ella también estaba llorando y sonriendo, claro…ella era la tímida la inocente…la dulce hinata que no podría matar ni a una mosca…la ingenua y sensible…si…sensible…de seguro que pensaron que ella estaba llorando de emoción cuando no sabían la verdad, fingió una sonrisa mientras se paraba y volteo a ver a los novios. Su tristeza se iba convirtiendo en odio…odio por la felicidad de ellos dos…

Naruto había cargado a Sakura en sus brazos mientras reían y se dirigían a la salida de la iglesia. Abrió la boca para gritar su nombre y hacer que el volteara y dejara a Sakura y fuera hacia ella y le dijera que la amaba…pero solo un fuerte sollozo salió de su boca…ni un nombre…ni una confesión…ni una palabra…solo un sollozo…mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos para no sollozar de nuevo, todos fueron saliendo de la Iglesia, dirigiéndose a la fiesta que tenían preparada para festejar la boda. Salió al lado de su primo y de su hermana en silencio, mientras volvía a retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

Se quedó parada cosa que noto su primo

Neji: ¿Hinata-sama le sucede algo? Tenemos que dirigirnos a la fiesta

Hinata: -sonrisa fingida- i-iye neji nii-san e-es solo que olvide e-el regalo pa-para…los novios… y…y quisiera ir a comprarles a-algo

Neji: ¿quiere que la acompañe?

Hinata: i-iye!...no te preocupes por mi los…los alcanzare luego

Neji: …esta bien tenga cuidado –fue lo ultimo que dijo para después dirigirse donde hanabi y hiashi lo esperaban para irse.

Se quedo un rato mas parada hasta que se fueron y tiró la hoja de la dirección de la fiesta, pues no pensaba asistir…no quería…ya le había dolido bastante. Empezó a caminar en la dirección contraria a donde los demás se habían marchado, las lagrimas salían con débiles sollozos de nuevo, empezó a correr haciendo que su peinado se desbaratase pero no le importo y siguió corriendo…tratando de escapar…de todo…de si misma…de lo que sentía…de repente paro en seco abriendo los ojos sorprendida...por un momento se imagino matando a Sakura…como...como era posible que ella estuviera pensando eso…no…no quería seguir pensando así…se asusto con el solo hecho de pensar lo que le pudiera hacer a Sakura si la veía…no…ella no era así…ella jamás hubiese pensado semejante cosa.

Camino al centro comercial tratando de calmarse, visitó algunas tiendas cuando vio algo que le llamo a atención y se dirigió a la caja para comprarlo. Salió y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde pero no quería volver porque sabía que todos le preguntarían porque no había asistido a la fiesta y no tenía ganas de responderles, sin embargo de nuevo se imagino matando a sakura y viendo a Naruto que lloraba y gritaba que se detuviese…no …no quería pensar eso…le daba miedo…se tapo los oídos para evitar escuchar el eco de los sollozos de Naruto pero era inútil…su llanto seguía escuchándose… corrió de nuevo y se sorprendió al verse en un callejón oscuro y deshabitado… el solo hecho de recordar que jamás podría estar con su amado lo atormentaba… su único motivo de seguir viviendo se había ido y jamás volvería… el solo hecho de pensarlo le rompía el corazón y se le quitaban las ganas de seguir viviendo. Pues aunque le asustaba, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que privara de su vida a Sakura, que matara la razón de su infelicidad…

Si… esa era su única salida…quitarse la vida…para no volver a sentir el dolor...pero sobre todo para no volver a sentir el miedo que experimento al imaginar como asesinaba a Sakura frente a Naruto… no…no… no podía seguir pensando de esa manera para con sus amigos…no…simplemente no podía…busco en su bolso algo que le pudiera ayudar para cumplir con su objetivo…cuando encontró lo que había comprado en el centro comercial, era una pequeña navaja con pequeños zorros grabados en el, lo había comprado porque le pareció muy linda pero no pensó siquiera que lo compraba para matarse.

Tomo la navaja y la acerco a su muñeca izquierda mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba el rostro de sus amigos…de su familia….y de el…de Naruto…realmente una parte de ella no quería suicidarse…no…no quería dejar a su familia y amigos…pero el dolor le ganaba mas…el dolor y la tristeza le ganaba a ese sentimiento. Encajo la navaja en su muñeca y algunas venas se rompieron y mucha sangre empezó a salir junto con un dolor terrible…pero no tanto como el dolor que sentía en el corazón, un grito horrible salió de su boca cuando callo al piso.

Sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar mientras sentía como su vida se iba poco a poco…mientras su sangre se derramaba…gota…a gota…cuando escucho un grito…conocía esa voz…era Ino… al verla en el piso rodeada de un charco de sangre se había espantado y grito tan fuerte atrayendo la atención de los demás incluidos sus amigos quien al ver que no se encontraba, se alarmaron a un mas al ver que el papel de la dirección estaba tirado cerca de la iglesia y comenzaron a buscarla.

Kiba corrió hacia ella llorando, Shino tuvo que detenerlo para que no se aventar hacia el cuerpo de Hinata y la zarandeara para reclamarle porque lo había hecho aunque ellos dos eran los únicos que tenían alguna idea de la respuesta. Naruto se acerco corriendo a ella con lagrimas en el rostro, con cuidado de no mancharse con su sangre, no por asco si no porque no podía soportar tocar la sangre de alguien que el apreciaba, si era verdad que no la amaba, pero la quería y mucho, pues era una de sus amigas, alguien que siempre lo había estado apoyando y nunca se había burlado de el como los demás.

Empezó a gritar su nombre mientras que ella apartaba su vista de el.

"que…que dolor al verte…me…duele…por favor…no me veas…así…por favor… no lo hagas…perdóname…por no…sentirme bien…por ustedes…porque…yo…yo…te amo…", fue lo ultimo que dijo para cerrar completamente sus ojos y lo ultimo que escucho fue un grito…el grito de su amado llamándola…y tenía que aceptar…que su nombre sonaba mucho mas bello si el lo decía…

"_Hyuga Hinata murió__ el 13 de enero del 2007 a las 1:34 AM, razón: hemorragia masiva"_

**Notas de autora:**

Hola n.n

Pues este es mi primer fic de Naruto

La verdad es que me gusta mucho la pareja de HinataxNaruto

Pero esta historia se me ocurrió al ver una imagen donde Sakura le entrega un regalo a Naruto el día de San Valentín y lo abraza dejando a este sonrojado y hinata viendo todo desde una esquina con un regalo en el brazo. Perdón si a alguien no le gusto pero quería hacer un fanfic triste pero luego veo si hago uno mas alegre xD

Dejen reviews porfa!

¡Acepto criticas, reclamaciones, felicitaciones, todo! xD

¡Cuídense!

Sayonara! n.n


	2. Epílogo

"**Que dolor al verte" Epilogo**

_14 de enero del 2007 Funeral de Hyuga Hinata_

En un gris día de enero se encontraban los familiares, amigos y conocidos de la joven Hyuga parados alrededor de una fría y tétrica lapida con letras talladas en ella _"Hyuga Hinata gran kunoichi, hija, amiga y compañera que en paz descanse"._

Del lado izquierdo se encontraban los familiares de la Hyuga excepto su padre que le resultaba deshonrable la manera en que murió su hija. Su hermana Hanabi se encontraba sollozando cabizbaja ya que aunque siempre se declaró mejor que ella, era su hermana y le dolía su muerte, a su lado estaba su primo viendo la tumba con la mirada seria pero triste, la verdad era que se sentía muy triste el estar allí pero no quería que nadie lo supiese pues después de todo seguía teniendo su orgullo.

A la derecha se hallaban Naruto, junto con su, ahora esposa, Sakura, quien se maldecía una y otra vez por haberle fallado a Hinata, por haberle creído cuando dijo que no sentía nada por Naruto, se sentía sucia y culpable, mientras era abrazada por su marido se sentía como una traidora, eso hacía que no parase de llorar soltando horribles sollozos que estremecían a todos y mojando a su vez la playera negra del Uzumaki, quien también se sentía culpable tal vez mas o tal vez menos que la kunoichi, no podía hacer nada mas mientras se asomaban unas lagrimas por su rostro al ver la fría lapida delante de el, nunca se imaginó siquiera lo que Hinata sentía por el, siempre la vio como una gran amiga y una admirable ninja quien no podía ser sustituida por nadie en su vida, pero no podría llegar a amarla como amaba a Sakura y recordarlo hacía que se sintiera mas culpable.

El ambiente era tenso y casi silencioso excepto por las palabras del padre quien hablaba de la vida de hinata y rezando por que llegara al cielo bien recibida y el llanto de Ten ten, Sakura e Ino, hasta sasuke se encontraba ahí, nunca conoció muy bien a Hinata por lo que no se sentía como los demás pero era una de las mejores kunoichis y le debía respeto solo por eso.

Kiba se encontraba frente a la tumba de la difunta mientras sollozaba en voz baja y se repetía una y otra vez para si mismo lo tonta que había sido la oji-blanca, a su lado estaba Shino, quien se encontraba serio como siempre pero detrás de esos lentes oscuros se encontraban sus ojos empañados de lagrimas retenidas y su corazón oprimido al igual que el Inuzuka.

El funeral termino y el padre se fue junto con la mayoría de los Hyugas quienes solo estaban ahí por compromiso, no porque en verdad les importara la Hyuga.

Los demás se quedaron ahí un rato mas cuando empezó una tormenta muy común en esa época del año y fueron retirándose poco a poco, Sakura se encontraba arrodillada frente a la tumba llorando desconsoladamente bajo la lluvia mientras Naruto intentaba convencerla de que se retirara con el ya que la lluvia podría hacer que se enfermara, pero la joven se negaba a irse de ahí, necesitaba disculparse con Hinata, quitarse esa carga de encima, aunque estaba conciente de que esta no le respondería y tal vez no la escucharía, quería hacerlo, quería verla una vez mas para decirle todo lo que lo lamentaba.

Gritaba arrodillada que la disculpara que lo lamentaba que era una mala persona que no merecía vivir mientras lloraba y de su garganta salían sonoros sollozos que hacían que cualquiera sintiera ganas de llorar, pero no recibía respuesta alguna. Después del arranque de llanto, se quedó en silencio viendo a la nada como ausente, quería morir, de verdad que lo quería, sintió que alguien la abrazó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, inmediatamente razono que era Naruto, cuando sintió que le susurraban al oído _"gomene Sakura-chan no quiero que llores por mi culpa, eh sido egoísta y eh pensado en mi…sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos…no quiero odiarte…gomenasai…demo…onegai no llores o querré volver a morir"_.

Inmediatamente volteó algo exaltada pero no había nadie, Naruto se había ido hace un rato por un paraguas al ver que su testaruda esposa no entraría en razón, sintió que un gran peso de encima era removido y volvió a llorar…pero esta vez de felicidad al saber que habían escuchado sus suplicas.

Vio llegar a Naruto con un par de sombrillas corriendo, se levanto lentamente y se dirigió hacia el para marcharse, no sin antes echar un ultimo vistazo a la lapida y darle una fugaz sonrisa.

Hyuga Hinata al fin había entendido…en que había fallado, se olvidó por completo del cariño que le tenían y en un arranque de coraje y tristeza cometió un gran error al dejar atrás a las personas que mas apreciaba y ahora lloraban por ella, pero no podía volver atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba y solo podía lamentarse por haber sido tan ciega…si la gran heredera de la técnica byakugan que era capaz de ver cualquier cosa…no había sido capaz de ver al interior de su corazón, con lo cual cargaría en su estancia en el cielo, esperando encontrarse con sus seres queridos mas adelante.

**Notas de autora:**

Hii!

Sinceramente me alegró mucho leer sus comentarios n.n

Por lo cual eh decido regalarles un epilogo del fic si es que les gusta por supuesto (aunque sea algo corto xD) lo cual espero con ansias dejen reviews si es que les gusto y muchas gracias a todos! n.n

¡Cuídense! ¡Sayonara!

Atte: Mariposa Negra


End file.
